


Drowning

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, All Past, Clexa (background), F/F, F/M, M/M, May not even mention it (Will update when necessary), Murphamy - Freeform, Past Rape/Non-con, Self-Hatred, Toxic Relationship, Victim Blaming, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9086782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John Murphy and Bellamy Blake's relationship is toxic but neither can seem to let go. Everyone says Bellamy is too good for Murphy, but they don't know half of it. Or maybe they're right... Maybe Murphy is truly just broken. He's already drowning.
"This," Murphy gestured between the two of them, "isn't love, it's just, I don't even know! It's a fucking fire-fight!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by The Eden Project- Drowning

"So what if I drink too much, Bell? Why do you even care?!" Murphy shouted as he waved an empty bottle of moonshine in the air.  
"Because I love you, Murph!" Bellamy replied. He was angry. He was angry that his boyfriend thought he didn't love him. He was angry he allowed the other to feel that way.  
"This," Murphy gestured between the two of them, "Ain't love, it's just, I don't even know! It's a fucking fire-fight."  


"No! Stop being so stupid! I love you, Murphy!" Bellamy's voice was fierce and aggressive, but nothing compared to Murphy's maddened screams.  
"Stop lying to me!" Erupted from Murphy's lungs, parching his own throat with the brute force it exerted. "Just get out! Fucking get out!" Murphy pushed Bellamy out the door, locking it behind the older man.

The adrenaline in him was sky-rocketing as he saw his veins pulsating along his arms. He sank down onto the floor, dropping the cup, with his knees to his chest and just began bawling. He just cried. And cried.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bellamy stumbled out of him and Murphy's room. He saw faces turned towards him, everyone in Camp Arkadia would've heard them. "Get back to work!" he put his Head-Guard voice on but was immediately reminded of Murphy saying the exact same line only a few days after they'd landed.  
"Trouble in paradise?" Raven came up behind him and lay a surprise hand on his shoulder. Murphy said that once too, he wasn't even sure what it meant. He doubted Murphy did either, probably just thought it sounded cool.  
"I'm not in the mood, Raven," Bellamy began to walk towards the canteen.  
"You could do better than him, you know, Blake!" Raven called behind him.

Bellamy sat down at the bar and exchanged a few tokens for too many drinks, "could I?" He downed a shot.


End file.
